


Как Мона Лиза

by NoahLeroy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahLeroy/pseuds/NoahLeroy
Summary: О взаимонепонимании длиной в пятнадцать лет
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Как Мона Лиза

Все началось так давно, что Гэвин сейчас и не вспомнил бы точных дат: после рубежа в пятнадцать лет он перестал считать. Страшно и странно было подумать, как давно они с Коннором знакомы.

В академии Гэвин был клубком оголенных амбиций. Идеальный табель его не интересовал – по-настоящему важным для него было признание профессоров и кураторов. Больше всего он хотел отличиться, заслужить их уважение. И, несмотря на все старания, к нему относились ровно: неплохо, где-то со снисхождением, где-то сдержанно хвалили, но никогда не выделяли. Его это задевало, конечно, но со всем можно было смириться, если бы рядом все время не мозолил глаза Коннор. Чертова идеальная машина.  
Гэвин не врал себе – он уважал, завидовал и злился. Про таких, как Коннор, говорили: талант. Со стороны казалось, что все успехи не стоили ему никаких усилий. Он всегда знал, что сказать, умел думать и ему хватало даже крупиц информации, чтобы достроить из них полноценную картину.

Все давалось Коннору легко и играючи. Гэвин никогда не видел его за зубрежкой и, тем не менее, у него была превосходная успеваемость. Он отлично стрелял и на спаррингах всегда укладывал Гэвина на лопатки. Ко всему прочему, он был хорош собой – без преувеличения. Каким-то целиком и полностью складным, непроницаемо красивым. Как чертова Мона Лиза, которая всегда наблюдает за тобой с таинственной улыбкой. Это выводило из себя. Раздражало до зубовного скрежета. Само существование Коннора было как кость в горле, и Гэвин часто ловил себя на мысли, что без него жизнь сложилась бы намного лучше.  
Сам Коннор относился к нему как к любопытному микроорганизму. Никогда не поддавался провокациям, но наблюдал, иногда забывая при этом держаться на расстоянии.  
Гэвин не зря сравнивал его с Моной Лизой: он был везде. Его взгляд, как намагниченный, всегда был где-то поблизости. Стоит только обернуться или поднять глаза – обязательно наткнешься на него.

Коннор никогда не отказывал ему в спарринге или в симуляциях, но и не воспринимал всерьез. Он собирался стать профайлером, а Гэвин детективом, большинство их курсов и групп были разными. Делить им по большому счету было нечего и после окончания академии они вряд ли могли бы встретиться где-нибудь, кроме центральных брифингов. Это успокаивало и одновременно вызывало легкую досаду, о причинах которой он предпочитал не задумываться.

И все же вопреки его ожиданиям, с карьерой профайлера у Коннора не сложилось, и их бесконечное раздражающее сосуществование растянулось на десятки лет.  
Не то чтобы Гэвин часто об этом задумывался, но сегодня вроде как был повод? Точно был. Мысли ворочались нехотя и лениво, и повод постоянно ускользал. Но сейчас это было неважно: он надрался и жаждал правды.

Гэвин не помнил, как его погрузили в такси. Закрывал глаза он, налегая на дверь туалета, а открыл уже в машине – налегая на Коннора.

Это вдруг показалось ему самой смешной вещью в мире. Когда он думал об их раздражающем соседстве, то имел в виду не только работу бок о бок в департаменте. Они даже жили на одной лестничной клетке – друг напротив друга. И это казалось злым роком: в общежитии академии все было так же. Благодаря Коннору, его жизнь превратилась в бесконечный день сурка. Никакой справедливости.

Коннор, заметив в нем проблески сознания, показательно отодвинулся. Он точно пил, уж это Гэвин помнил. Явился в бар при полном официозе: в брюках и рубашке. Разве что рукава закатал. И, тем не менее, сейчас он выглядел еще свежее, чем в начале вечера. Ни одна прядь не выбивалась из челки.  
Гэвин придвинулся ближе, расставил ноги, и они соприкоснулись коленями. Он посмотрел вниз и пьяно оскалился – эта картина навевала воспоминания. И, чтобы сделать ее еще более законченной, он сжал колено Коннора рукой. Вышло неуклюже – совсем не как в тот день. Но где был он, а где Коннор.

Пятнадцать лет назад они сидели точно так же на широком подоконнике, скрытые нелепой помпезной колонной, на вечеринке в чьем-то доме. Гэвин не был завсегдатаем, но выпустить пар любил. Коннора тоже приглашали, но он всегда был окружен людьми, которые раздражали едва ли не больше, чем он сам.

Было ужасно тесно. В теплое время люди рассредотачивались между гостиной, площадкой для барбекю и бассейном, но зимой все набились в дом как сардины в банку. В отличие от сегодняшнего дня тогда Гэвин не был пьян. Он сидел на подоконнике с бутылкой пива в руках и все больше понимал, что ловить ему здесь нечего, когда Коннор подошел и сел рядом. Судя по слегка расфокусированному взгляду, он вряд ли обошелся одним пивом.

― Я присяду? ― спросил он с легкой улыбкой.

Гэвин поморщился. Тогда его надуманная неприязнь сбавила обороты, перейдя в разряд обычного раздражения. Все было слишком запутано, а он не привык усложнять себе жизнь.

― Обычно сначала спрашивают, а потом садятся, ― сказал он, и не думая двигаться.  
― Выходит, и тебе не чужд этикет, ― делано удивился Коннор.

Он не стал впадать в детство и отвоевывать пространство, просто притиснулся бедром к бедру, и уже самому Гэвину захотелось отодвинуться. Коннор же, судя по всему, чувствовал себя прекрасно.

Какое-то время они сидели молча. У Гэвина кончилось пиво и он собирался уходить, когда Коннор, откинувшись спиной на оконное стекло, сказал:

― Давно не видел тебя в зале.

Было странно видеть его таким: с примятой рубашкой, собравшейся на выгнутой легкой дугой спине. Обычное дело для всех, кроме самого Коннора, всегда такого прямого и собранного.

― Смысл мне там торчать? ― сказал Гэвин и замолчал.

Коннор просто спросил, может быть, едва заметно подразнивая, но ему почудился в вопросе упрек, потому что он сам себя упрекал. Близился выпуск из академии, но он уже не гнался за результатами. Его все больше накрывало безразличием, и даже Коннор уже не подстегивал в нем азарт. Так не должно было быть.

― Твоя правда, ― легко согласился Коннор. ― Просто непохоже на тебя.

Гэвин посмотрел на него в замешательстве. Шея от резкого поворота хрустнула, и он сначала поморщился, а потом вдруг улыбнулся. Они с Коннором никогда не были друзьями или приятелями, но его присутствие придавало уверенности, делало почву под ногами тверже.

― Хочешь сказать, что знаешь меня? ― протянул Гэвин, понизив голос.

Черт его разберет, что в нем тогда говорило? Нервы, пиво или располагающая атмосфера, но на язык флирта он перешел вполне осознанно, тем не менее, не ожидая, что Коннор ответит.

― Годы наблюдений, ― сказал тот менторским тоном.

И, не разрывая зрительного контакта, вдруг опустил руку Гэвину на колено, недвусмысленно его сжав.  
Гэвин замер, почувствовав себя застрявшей в горячем воске мухой, а Коннор, по-своему расценив его молчание, медленно подался вперед. До последнего Гэвин был уверен, что просто закроет глаза и пустит все на самотек.

― Какого хрена? ― в последнюю секунду выдавил он, сбрасывая руку Коннора.

Тот даже не отстранился полностью, только посмотрел на Гэвина с легкой растерянностью и медленно выпрямился, сцепив пальцы в замок.

― Извини, ― сказал он. ― Кажется, я неправильно прочел атмосферу?  
― Хуевый из тебя профайлер, ― выплюнул Гэвин, чувствуя, как закипает в нем злость вперемешку с истерической дрожью. ― Если поторопишься, успеешь склеить кого-нибудь еще.

После его слов вся мягкость и растерянность ушла из Коннора, и тот снова стал выглядеть непроницаемо спокойным. И уязвленным.

― Хуевый из тебя детектив, ― холодно парировал он.

И ушел.

Они никогда не обсуждали тот случай. Ни в академии, ни на работе. Коннор, может быть, давно обо всем забыл, а Гэвин и сам не понимал, почему до сих пор так ярко помнит? Ничего странного не произошло: Гэвин, как и большинство людей, приходил на такие вечеринки за бесплатным алкоголем, травкой и ни к чему не обязывающим сексом, который сам же Коннору и обломал. Может, тот даже нашел кого-то тем вечером. Эта мысль до сих пор не давала Гэвину покоя.

Поэтому сейчас, не особенно задумываясь над тем, что творит, он, едва не промазав, сжал колено Коннора и замер. Тот никак не отреагировал, продолжая равнодушно смотреть в окно – даже головы не повернул, и Гэвин разозлился. Он повел рукой вверх, сжимая через плотную ткань брюк уже бедро, и снова не дождавшись реакции, поднялся еще выше, практически к паху.  
Коннор, наконец, напрягся, и Гэвин, не отнимая руки, раскоординированно навалился на него всем телом, уткнулся носом в угол челюсти прямо под ухом. Жилка на шее под его губами забилась быстрее, и Гэвин ухмыльнулся. Он хотел Коннора: хотел сейчас и тогда тоже. Тогда все было сложно, сейчас – и того сложнее, но думать об этом уже не хотелось.  
Гэвин уже готов был забраться пальцами под пояс его брюк, комкая заправленную в них рубашку, когда Коннор перехватил его руку и, наконец, повернулся, разозленно глядя в упор.

― Что ты творишь, Рид? Совсем мозги отшибло?

Это должно было прозвучать строго, но едва заметно сбившееся дыхание и хрипотца в голосе свели его старания на нет. В машине было темно и глаза Коннора тоже были темными. Гэвин смотрел в этот затопивший радужку зрачок, и пытался вспомнить, смотрел ли Коннор на него когда-нибудь по-другому.

― Тогда ты не был против, ― сказал он, не уверенный, что Коннор его поймет.

Но тот понял. Он выглядел удивленным и одновременно как будто закрылся от Гэвина.

― Тогда против был ты.

Гэвин потерся подбородком о его щеку, провел раскрытой ладонью от напрягшегося живота до самой груди, чувствуя как быстро забилось сердце.

― Сейчас я не против. Так что изменилось?

Он прихватил зубами теплую кожу за ухом, и Коннор почти сдался. Он подался навстречу, обхватил лицо Гэвина руками, разворачивая к себе и уткнувшись лбом в лоб.  
Машина мягко притормозила.

― Тогда ты был трезв. Из тебя по-прежнему хреновый детектив, ― сказал Коннор.

И вышел.

Гэвин остался в машине, распластавшись по сиденью и снова почувствовав себя потерянным двадцатилеткой. Жизнь была дерьмом. Очень хотелось закурить. Коннор давно ушел, и Гэвин грузно выбрался из такси, расплатившись за них. На водителя он при этом старался не смотреть.  
До квартиры он добрался, засыпая на ходу и обтерев собой все стены, а кое-где еще и пол. Провозившись с ключами и несколько раз уронив их, Гэвин напоследок обернулся на запертую дверь Коннора и, наконец, ввалился к себе. До кровати он дошел, раздеваясь на ходу. И засыпая, очень надеялся, что наутро ничего не вспомнит.

Утром он действительно вспомнил все не сразу. Раздражение от того, что кто-то энергично колотил в его дверь, отсрочило стыд и болезненный процесс вспоминания. Гэвин с трудом поднял себя из кровати и, завернувшись в одеяло, похмельный и злой, пинком открыл дверь.

На пороге стоял Коннор. Естественно, бодрый и свежий. Вот тут-то Гэвин вспомнил все и сразу.

― Чего тебе? ― проворчал он, мечтая поскорее захлопнуть дверь и уйти жалеть себя.

Впрочем, Коннор выглядел вполне довольным, когда оценивающе разглядывал его: от растрепанной головы до носков, которые он вчера забыл снять.

― Мы не решили один важный вопрос вчера, ― ответил Коннор.

Он без приглашения вошел в квартиру и закрыл за собой дверь.

― Этот вопрос еще стоит решать? ― спросил Гэвин, привалившись спиной к стене.

Соблазн сделать вид, что ничего не помнил, был велик, но смысла бегать он уже не видел. Не после этих странных пятнадцати лет.

― Если ты хочешь, ― сказал Коннор, пожав плечами.

Он хотел выглядеть расслабленным, но на его лице отчетливо читалось то самое выражение, которое в тот вечер Гэвин принял за обыкновенную уязвленность. Коннор напряженно ждал и, судя по всему, ему по-настоящему важен был ответ. Возможно, детектив из Гэвина и правда был хреновый.

― Хочу, ― ответил он и опустил руки, которыми удерживал одеяло.

Оно с легким шорохом упало на пол и Гэвин, переступив через него, наконец-то сделал шаг навстречу.


End file.
